Psychic, Magic, and Alchemy
by Light Cyrus
Summary: Edward somehow messed up the Transmutation that gets him, Ling, and Envy out of the world Gluttony trapped them in. now, Ed's in Light's dimension, and has to find a way home. Again. Oh, and Malefor doesn't help at all. rated for blood, language, Ect.
1. Chapter 1

**_Okay, before people ask, it's a Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood crossover. i'm having the crossover happen around halfway through episode 26... and yes, it's not a very good chapter - i was in a rush, and i was trying not to copy too much of the episode._**

**_anyway, i don't own Edward Elric or anyone associated with him, or Spyro or anyone associated with him. they belong to their respective owners._**

**_and just like with my first book; if you don't like it, don't review._**

**Chapter 1: Alchemist meets Psychic.**

**Location: ?.**

**Character: Edward.**

Envy set the last piece down of the huge Transmutation Circle. "All the pieces I could find." he said, walking behind Ed. "Now, what're planning to do with these that'll get us out of here?"

Ling looked at the darkness all around. "I hope it's good. I don't like this false... what'd you call it? Truth void?"

Ed shrugged. "Well, whatever it is. Anyway," he walked over to a piece of the stone mural. "I saw a piece of this mural back in Xerxes, in the ruins of one of the temples."

"Xerxes?" Ling asked.

Ed nodded. "Anyway," he set a hand on one of the pieces. "each of these symbols on this Transmutation Circle have a meaning, even the material the Circle is made of. For example, the sun," he waved his hand at a Sun symbol on a piece just a little to the left of the one he was standing in front of. "represents the Soul. The Moon next to it represents the Mind." he patted the stone. "And the stone that the Circle is set into, that represents the Body."

"Slow down and keep things simple, Ed." Ling spoke up. "I'm not an Alchemist."

Ed shook his head. "Right, sorry. So as I was saying," he looked at Ling and Envy. His expression was grim. "This Transmutation Circle is meant for Human Transmutation."

"That I know of." Ling said. "At least, I think I do. That's what bringing dead people back to life is called, right?"

**Location: Riftside, Asgard Dimension.**

**Date: January 15th, 7:36 AM.**

**Character: Light.**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it damn it!" Light punched a car hard enough to put a dent in it. "Why the HELL did Soul show up now? It's been, what, six years? No, more like 9! And how the hell does he know Cynder! For christ's sake, this can't possibly get any-" a growl was heard from his left somewhere. "Worse." Light finished, pulling a Luger out and aiming it into the shadow of a broken down building. "Okay, who the hell's there?"

a wolf leapt at him.

Light screamed – yes, screamed – and hit the deck. The Wolf hit the car door, turned around, ad started growling again.

Light backed up. "Stay, doggie..."

"Still scared of Wolves?"

Light started. "No time for this, Soul!"

"Why's he scared of wolves? I thought he 'never gets scared'."

Light hung his head. _Damn it. Me and my big mouth... whats Scaly-Freak doing here?_

"No, it's perfectly logical; Light had a run-in with a Wolf demon when he was around 5 years old. Nearly died. Scared of Wolves since."

"Oh. Sorry for an unintended insult."

"Actually..."

Light got up, and after making sure the Wolf wasn't walking toward anyone, turned and looked at the four of them. Soul was standing a few feet away, Spyro was standing behind him, Cynder was standing next to Spyro, and Natalie was sitting on Cynder's back.

"Great, where are the others? They might as well be here, seeing as there's five people here already!"

"Hey, Light, do you think we should keep the wolf?"

_Oh no..._ Light looked at the Wolf. It was sitting down now, with it's head cocked to one side. _I can swear that mutt understood Natalie..._

"I don't see why not." Soul replied. "Having a canine with us would definitely help out in searching for supplies and survivors."

Light sighed and walked away. "Okay, you discuss this with Ron. I'm leaving for a few minutes." Before the others said anything he ran away and turned a corner down one of the streets next to the barricade.

**Location: Fake Truth void.**

**Character: Edward.**

Edward finished sketching out a Transmutation Circle on the ground. "okay, now this is was much as I can remember of the Circle." he looked at Ling and Envy. "Now, as soon as I transmute myself, the REAL portal of truth is going to open. You guys jump in, and that should get us out of here, or at least you two."

"And if it fails?" Envy growled.

"If a transmutation fails, it rebounds back onto the user." Ed replied. "In this case, me." he looked at Ling. "Ling, if this fails and I don't get out of here, warn everybody back home about what they're planning." he said, pointing at Envy.

Ling smiled. "This isn't my country. I could care less about it." Ed gritted his teeth. "You've got friends who are waiting back home for you, right?" Ed started, then nodded. "Just get back alive, and tell them yourself."

Ed nodded again, then clapped is hands together. "Okay, here it goes. Get ready!"

**Location: Riftside.**

**Character: Spyro.**

Spyro chuckled as he watched Light retreating. "Can't believe he's scared of WOLVES. Wolves, of all things!"

"Um, Spyro?" Cynder said, sitting down next to him. "He's a human. Wolves pose a larger threat to humans than to us dragons." she nuzzled him. "Especially you, since you tend to scare wolves silly if they come within ten feet of either me or Sparx."

"Hey, i'm supposed to be watching over you two." he said.

Natalie watched Light turn a corner. "I hope he'll be alright..."

**Location: ?.**

**Character: Edward.**

Ed opened his eyes. All he could see was complete white. And, of course, a huge, grey, stone door.

He was sitting cross-legged on the ground... if you could call it ground.

He got up. "Okay, now if I open this..." he felt something behind him, so he turned around. "okay, was there two doors before?"

there was a second door behind him. It looked exactly identical to the door in front of him, except... there was another boy in front of this door. Naked, with long blonde hair, and was skinny as a rake.

_No way..._

the boy turned around.

Ed started; it looked like an older version of his brother. no... it WAS his brother...

Ed took a running start, before he heard the door behind him open and black hands wrapped around him, yanking him back toward the door. "Al, come on!"

"I can't come with you." Al answered.

"Huh?"

"I can only leave with my own soul."

Ed was dragged the rest of the way into the door, which slammed shut promptly. He smashed it open again. "Al, just you wait!" he yelled. "i'm coming back sooner or later. Just you wait, i'll come back for you!"

"You don't even know where you're going, Ed."

"I'm going back home!"

the little white figure Ed saw the first time he was here stepped out from behind the second door. "Who said anything about going home? That isn't even the old door."

"Huh?" Ed looked around, struggling against the hands. He say another grey door next to the one he was being pulled through. He also noticed that the door he was being yanked into was jet black...

**Location: Riftside.**

**Character: Light.**

"Great, just great." Light muttered, reloading his luger. Half a dozen zombies were on the ground now. "These things are getting weaker... that would've been a good sign, but it's been a full year now; why are they only getting weaker TODAY? They should've been nothing by rotten piles of... whatever... a long time ago."

he continued walking. "What the heck is going on...? first Cynder pops up, says something about alternate worlds... then Scaly-Freak pops up, nearly kills me... now Soul pops up after 9 years, AND he knows Cynder..." he laughed. "Yggdrasil... I always did say he liked Norse mythology a bit to much..."

there was a loud crash from a few feet away, in one of the abandoned stores.

"What the..."

Light jumped over the remains of the doors and into the store. There was this weird eye hologram on the ceiling, with black vines everywhere.

"What in the hell is going on now..."

the eye-thing vanished.

Light shrugged and dug through the wreckage in the store.

He heard groaning from somewhere.

"Holy crap... HEY, IS ANYONE ALIVE IN HERE?" he yelled, jumping up onto a shelf to get a better view of the store. "HEY, IF YOU CAN HERE ME, ANSWER, GOD DAMN IT!" then he thought about it and said, "UM, FORGET THOSE LAST THREE WORDS!" _hope it isn't a priest._

He heard someone banging what sounding like a metal bat against a shelf. He ran toward the sound.

The first thing he found was a blonde-haired kid about a foot shorter than he is, wearing black clothes and had something of a splint on his left arm.

Light bent down and dragged the kid out of the wreckage. "hey, you okay?"

"No, not really..."

Light slung the kid over his shoulder and walked out of the store. "Good thing you're short, it'd be hard to get you out if you were -" Light found his face in the pavement in less than a second.

"WHO THE HELL'S SHORT?"

Light lifted himself up. "Okay... that hurt... kid, it might not be a good idea to... move... much..." his voice trailed off as he noticed the kid's right arm... which looked like it was made of metal. "Okay... are you a droid or something?"

"What, never seen Auto-mail before? Where the hell am I?"

Light blinked. "Don't tell me... um, have you ever heard of Riftside?"

"No."

"... okay, i'll give you the details later... what's you name, shorty?"

Light got punched in the face with the metal arm. "well... it isn't shorty...!"

Light groaned, getting up. "Do that again, and you're a dead kid."

"Yeah, like you can do any-" Light fired a fireball mixed with lightning over the kid's shoulder. "... thing... was that Alchemy?"

"What? Okay, let's leave this for later. Name?"

The kid looked around. "It's Edward. Edward Elric... are we in a city?"

"What WAS a city..."

"Your name?"

Light sighed. _Hell, why not? This kid is going to help out a lot..._ "It's Light. That's all i'm telling you right now."

_Mental Note: Don't call Edward anything pertaining to his size._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, i'd like to point out that this story is what would happen if chapter 45 of the other book is ignored. also, i'll be updating the profiles on my profile page again later.**_

_**kinda wish this chapter was better... and longer...**_

**Chapter 2: explaining.**

**Location: Riftside.**

**Character: Light.**

"Okay, so how the heck did you end up in the store, Edward?" Light asked as he searched through a military vehicle. "Oh, and can you wield a gun?"

"Well..." Edward seemed a little flustered that Light asked. "Don't ask. As for the gun, I don't need one."

"I didn't ask if you needed one, I asked if you can use one."

"No. I haven't even touched one before."

Light tossed a small pistol to Edward after he found it under a seat. "Well, consider this your first lessons then."

Edward threw it back. "Light, I don't need one, alright?"

Light caught it and threw it back again. "Edward, you'll need this eventually. If you have any abilities, that's fine, but eventually, you will need some sort of weapon to back them up."

"I'll just make one then!"

"Huh?"

"...You seriously never heard of Alchemy, have you?"

"Nope. If you're talking about special abilities, I know about magic and Psychokinesis, but that's it."

"Psychokinesis? Was that that huge ball of fire you made out of thin air?"

"Yep."

"Okay... so that's Pyrokinesis, right?"

"Yes. I've also got Electrokinesis, a friend of mine has Cryokinesis -" Light noticed that Edward looked confused over that last one. "Controlling ice with his mind."

"Oh."

"And there's Aerokinesis."

"That's Air?"

"Yep."

Light nodded. "Okay, that's all I know about psychokinetic abilities... your turn."

"Huh?"

"What're your abilities?"

"Oh." Edward looked around. "Well, like I said, my ability, I guess you could call it, is Alchemy... it's more of a science than a psychokinetic ability or a magical ability."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning-"

a piercing shriek filled the air. Light looked around. "Oh crap... okay, we need to go. Now. Before whatever made that sound gets here."

Before Edward could say anything, Light had grabbed the collar of his shirt and started running in the general direction of the barricade.

"Okay okay, okay! Stop dragging me!"

"Sorry." Light let go and kept running, listening to make sure Edward was right behind him.

Light skidded around a corner – and crashed into an infected. It grabbed Light by the shoulders, and he reacted by somersaulting and kicking it off of him, firing off a coupe rounds with the luger while he was at it.

The infected fell against the ground, head split open and blood pouring everywhere.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Edward yelled, grabbing Light by the jacket and glaring at him. "Why the hell dd you just kill a guy that was just standing there -"

Light's eyes widened. "Edward... unless you turn around right now, that 'guy just standing there' is going to tear your head off..."

"Huh?" Edward spun around. "HOLY CRAP!" he yelled, ducking as the now headless zombie made a grab for him.

Light got up quickly and grabbed Edward. "You know what, let's run." He yelled.

He skidded to a halt as one of those dragon-mutant-freaks dropped from a building. "Oh, my gosh..." was all Edward could say. "What the hell..."

"No time to explain!" Light yelled, waving his hand in a clawed-uppercut motion. Blood-red lightning bolts shot up from the ground and impaled the beast, tearing it to shreds and sending it flying at the same time.

Two more jumped down from the buildings, tongues lashing. Light noted that these two seemed a bit larger than the last.

Suddenly Edward clapped his hands together. To Light it looked like he was praying. "Light, I got this!"

"What do you mean you got this-"

Edward slammed his metal hand against the concrete. Next thing Light knew, blue lightning was dancing along the concrete and the grounded distorted, then huge spears made of concrete sprang up from the ground, impaling the two creatures and killing them instantly.

Light just stood there. _Whoa..._ he looked around. "Um, I think we should get going; usually if there's more than one of those things, there are a couple dozen more."

"Yeah, sure... what was that thing anyway?"

"Um, a mutant, obviously... what the heck was that you just used?"

"Alchemy."

"Oh, so that's your ability..." Light started walking, walking past the distorted parts of the street. "How'd you manage this?"

Edward looked around then followed. "Alchemy is the science of understanding matter." he said simply. "It has three stages; construction, deconstruction, and reconstruction. As long as I know what the material is made out of, I can re-make it into whatever I want, within limits obviously."

"Wow. That'll be useful..." Light mutters. "What limits, exactly?"

Edward picked up a crowbar. "For example, take this crowbar. It's made of steel and weighs about 5, 6 pounds. Now, I can take this and," Edward set it on a nearby car and clapped his hands together before setting one hand on the crowbar. Blue lightning flared up again and the crowbar seemed to melt, then reformed into a solid block of metal, with another, much smaller block of something beside it. "Turn it into a solid block of steel weighing the same amount."

"What about the block beside it?"

"Oh, that's the plant-based paint."

"Oh."

"And I can take this block." Edward clapped his hands together again. Light noted that whenever Edward did that, his metal arm made a ringing noise. "And, for example, turn it into a sword." he finished, placing his hand on the steel block and turning it into a several foot long sword. "Or a couple of daggers." the sword melted into three daggers, one smaller than the other two. "or a rifle made of a carbon-based material. Doesn't work, though..." the three daggers melted and reformed as a rifle with a foot-long barrel. "Now you've probably noticed that each time I transmute this, the weight stays the same, right?"

Light nodded. "Yeah, so you can make basically anything out of any material, so long as the material matches the weight of what you're trying to make."

Edward nodded. "Nice to see you caught on quick." he said. "usually people don't catch on that fast. And no, not anything. I can't change inorganic matter into organic matter, and vise versa. Also, I can't create something out of thin air; unless the air is heavy with carbon, that won't work." he shivered. "What time of year is it? It's freezing!"

Light didn't really register until just now that Edward was wearing nothing but thin black clothes. "Um, it's in the middle of january." he said. "Maybe I should find you a coat or something..."

"Yeah, that'll help."

Light began walking. "Well, let's try to get back then. I'll find you some sort of jacket... what happened to your arm? The not-metal one." he asked, remembering that it was in a splint.

Edward looked at it. "oh... it's broken." he said. "Got into a nasty fight with a Homunculus."

"They actually exist?"

"Yep... hey, Light."

"Yeah?"

"You don't really have to call me Edward... it could just be Ed."

"Fine."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay, i might stop making titles for the chapters, because i'm having a rough time thinking up ideas for the titles... anyway, if you want Light's back story, read my first book. **_

_**also, i'm going to try and make this book shorter than my other book. it took me a full year for my first book to get to where it is now, and it isn't even half done yet. and i'm thinking of making this crossover into a series.**_

**Chapter 3: Signal.**

**Location: Riftside, 5 blocks from the barricade.**

**Character: Edward.**

"Come on, how much longer until we get there? We've gone through half the city already." Edward said, looking around. He couldn't help but notice that the buildings looked very different from the ones he was used to.

"Well, I found you on the outskirts, and the place we're going to is at the center of Riftside." Light said, checking his pistol. "And besides, I have to find supplies anyway."

"Supplies? For what?" Edward asked. "And exactly what the hell were those things back there?"

"They used to be human, but... look, it's going to take a LONG time to explain what happened to this world, okay?"

"Speaking of worlds, how come you asked me if I was from this world in the first place?" Edward asked. "Everyone else I know wouldn't have asked that."

"Long story short, inter-dimensional travel isn't exactly new to me." Light said, breaking the window of an odd-looking car and looking in it. "A friend of mine is from a different dimension, along with a few friends of hers, my brother has been to a different dimension and back... well, do I really have to go on?"

"No." Edward said, wondering, _Exactly what did I get myself into by trying to transmute myself? Probably a situation a lot worse than the one I was in originally, by the looks of things! Was that a zombie earlier, as in, the actual living dead that's impossible to create?_

_No, scratch that; i'm not in my own universe anymore. Anything could be possible here._ "So... how exactly can you use Pyrokinetic skills?" Edward asked, trying to get as much information as possible. _Well, Alchemists ARE scientists; might as well try to find out as much as possible about this world before I do anything stupid._

"I don't know, nor do I have any desire to know." Light answered, taking a rifle of some sort out of the car. "All I know is, i've been able to use it since I was about 3 years old, but i've had the capability to since I was born. Don't know much about how it works. Why?"

"Just curious."

Light rolled his eyes as he took a box of what looked like rifle bullets from the car. "Can I ask you something now?"

"Yeah?"

"How exactly did you learn to use Alchemy? From what I gather, it isn't something you're born with."

Ed shook his head, rubbing his arms to try and warm up; the cold was making his metal arm cold enough that the skin that was touching the steel was starting to hurt. "No, it has to be learned. Granted though, I was a bit of a prodigy; my dad was very good as using it, from what I remember, and I tried to learn how to use it myself, along with my younger brother. We learned quickly; about a week or two after we started learning, I transmuted a wood-carving of a bird from the floorboards of the house I was living in at the time." he laughed. "I haven't seen mom so impressed before then..." he stopped laughing when he thought about his mother.

"Something wrong? It's been a while since i've seen someone's expression turn depressed that quickly."

"No, nothing's wrong..." Edward walked down the street. "Anyway, can we get go -"

"Wrong way, Ed." Light grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back the other way. He tossed him a black coat. "Here, I found this in the car I found this M-16. Sorry if you don't like it; but it's better than nothing – whoa."

While Light was talking, Ed set the coat on the ground and transmuted it, turning it into a long, knee-length red trench-coat with the snake-cross design on the back. It looked almost identical to the one he always wore, except it was heavier and had a zipper on it to keep the cold out.

"Take it you like red?"

"Yep." Ed picked the coat up and put it one carefully, trying not to injure his broken arm further.

"I should probably have Will or Maria look at that arm... what exactly happened? I mean, how did you get into a fight with a HOMUNCULUS, of all things? Wait, what's a homunculus in your world?"

"An artificially made living thing that looks human, but can live hundreds of years, is a LOT stronger, often has special abilities, and can regenerate from ash."

"Oh."

"Why? What's a homunculus in this world?"

Light shuddered. "A demon that has access to ALL of the psychokinetic classes that exist. Now as you can imagine, that's powerful; one homunculus managed to take down one of the world's strongest empires single-handed in less than a week."

Ed stared. "Ohhhh... so, don't piss one off?"

"Precisely." Light continued walking, loading the rifle he had just found. "Ron might like this..."

Ed looked around, then placed his hand on a car. He transmuted the metal on it, turning it into a steel lance as tall as he was, with a black carbon-reinforced blade on one side and a hook on the other.

"Are you going to use that as a weapon?" Light asked, brushing his white hair out of his eye.

Ed nodded, and turned to follow Light down the street. He stopped when he felt a weight in one of the pocket's of his new jacket. _What the..._ he stuck a hand inside the left pocket and felt some kind of smooth, round object in it.

He pulled the object out – and could've sworn his jaw fell a couple feet. He was holding a small, red, round glowing stone about the size of his pocket watch. _Isn't this Envy's Philosopher Stone?_ He thought, thinking back to when he transmuted himself to get Ling and Envy out of the fake truth void.

_That's right... I used Envy's Philosopher Stone to transmute myself... maybe I brought it with me by accident. That would make sense; a Philosopher Stone could have enough energy to open a rift into a different universe... how come it didn't appear until I transmuted my coat?_

_Actually, I just answered my own question; I transmuted my coat. Now that I think of it, there wasn't enough material on the black coat to make my old coat, yet it worked anyway. Also when I transmuted the street to make those spears, the amount of pavement I used compared to the amount of slate in the spears were disproportionate; I should've used more of the street for it, yet I didn't._

Edward looked at his spear. _The surface of the car was made of a carbon based material, yet there wasn't enough of it to make this spear... I wonder... maybe when I transmuted myself, the stone... 'bonded' to me, I guess... that would account for why I'm using comparatively low amounts of material for transmuting what i've made so far; i've just been using the stone without realizing._

Ed paled. _That means i've been using the people of __Xerxes__ needlessly without noticing..._

"Hey, Ed, what the hell's the holdup?"

Edward started, pocketed the stone, and ran to catch up with Light. "Nothing, nothing at all." he called, running past him. "It's this way, right?"

**Character: Light.**

Light watched Edward run past him and down the street towards the barricade. "Uh... yeah, it's that way." _What the hell is up with him all of a sudden? Wasn't he depressed as hell a second ago?_

_Why should you care?_

_Oh no..._ Light kept walking, ignoring the shadow that popped up behind him. _Shadow... now is NOT the time for this..._

his dark half walked past him, black hair brushed back out of its face. It had its black dagger out again. "And I should care about what you think because...?" it laughed. "Oh, that's right; I DON'T!"

Light walked faster, taking his gun out. _Look, just leave me the hell alone already!_

"Nopety nopety no." his dark self mocked, walking up the side of a building. "You're stuck with me until you join the Dark Master. Nothing you can do about it."

Light put the gun to his own forehead. "Other than shoot myself?"

His dark side started, then frowned. "Oh come on..."

Light grinned – he found out earlier that morning that his dark side needed him alive, so putting a gun to his own head often shut it up quickly. "Where's your bravado now?"

"LIGHT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT GUN?"

_oh crap..._ "huh?" Light pretended to be surprised, then pretended to just notice that he had a gun to his own head. "Oh..." Light hung his head. "I really need to pay more attention to what i'm doing... don't worry, it isn't loaded; i'm not about to kill myself."

Edward stared at Light with a shocked expression for a few more seconds, then slowly turned around and continued walking. Light could've sworn that Ed said something along the line of "Great, the only guy that's alive as far as I know, and he's got a thing for suicidal tendencies..."

Light let his arm drop while his dark side was almost dying from laughter. _Damn it, Edward's probably thinking I am nuts now..._

"And I don't blame him! You're talking to yourself, after all!" his dark side laughed harder at its little joke.

Light gritted his teeth and kept walking, trying to control the urge to turn the building his dark side is on to ash. _Damn, if Scaly-Freak saw me at that moment... well, now that I think of it, didn't Cynder say that he had the same problem with his dark side? _

_Now that I think of it... _"Ed, hold on." He said, taking a flare gun out. "Might be safer if we signal the others first."

"Others?" Edward turned around, the shocked expression replaced by a curious one now. "How many others are there in this city?"

_Let's see... the paramedic, the two school kids, that old scientist, Dante, Ron, Will, Natalie, that Cheetah... I think his name was Hunter... then Cynder, that red dragon, and Scaly-Freak – and that annoying yellow dragon that won't shut up. that's... _"if you're counting me and you, there's 15 people in Riftside that are still alive, and not serving some sadistic madman."

Edward started. "Okay, what exactly happened to make such a low number... and where did 'sadistic madman' come from?"

"Long story short, we're in the middle of a man-made apocalypse, alright?" Light said, firing the flare straight up into the sky, then used his telekinetic abilities to turn the red flare black with red electrical sparks flying off it at a high intensity. _There. If it's a normal Flare, then they know that I need help badly. If it's throwing off electrical sparks at a very low intensity, then that means I found a good place to salvage weapons and supplies._

_An odd-colored flare – in this case, black – with millions of sparks means i've found survivors that aren't allied with Cauldur. This ought'a get their attention immediately._

**Character: Natalie.**

"Hey, Natalie, help me out with this, would you?"

Natalie picked up a piece of sheet metal and handed it to Ron. "How long until you think that's fixed?"

Ron shrugged, welding the metal to the side of the tank they've been trying to repair for the past couple days now. "Who the hell knows? It's too beat up."

"Well, it was worth asking..." Natalie looked around. "I wonder if Light's okay..."

"Well, I wouldn't mind if he disappeared."

Natalie started, then spun around while leaping away from Spyro, who was standing behind her. "D-don't do that!" she yelled, backing up.

Spyro looked puzzled for a second. "Is something wrong?"

Cynder walked up to him and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Um... Spyro, don't you think there should be something that you need to be doing?"

Spyro started and looked at her. "Well, I -"

"Hey, look." Ron said, looking out over the city.

Natalie looked over to where Ron was pointing; there was a large, black flare in the sky, shooting off blood-red sparks all over the place.

Ron's jaw dropped. "Holy crap..."

Spyro looked at him. "Something wrong?"

Ron shook his head, then turned around and started calling everybody.

Cynder looked at Natalie. "Um, Natalie, what does that flare mean?"

Natalie was looking around for Angie. "It means Light found survivors. As in, not zombies or mutants or anything."

Spyro immediately jumped into the air and flew toward the flare, Cynder going after him shortly after.

Natalie charged toward where Ron was getting an SUV ready. "Wait for me!"


End file.
